The invention relates to bacon combs for hanging bacon bellies in a vertical position for processing.
Bacon combs or hangers are known in the prior art. The comb has an upper hook or hanger for hanging on a rack, such as a conveyor, dolly truck rod, or the like. The comb has a plurality of lower hooks extending laterally therefrom for engaging and supporting a bacon belly in a vertical position for processing, e.g. cooking, smoking, etc.
The present invention provides an improved bacon comb increasing the yield of bacon slices of #1 grade per bacon belly.